The Other Side Of Miley
by MileyLover
Summary: My first ever written work! Oneshot! Jake And Miley have been dating for a Year now. What happens when they go all the way. Read and you'll have to find out. rated m for sexual contact
1. Jake can you come over?

**Ok So lately I've been noticing I've been getting negative reviews. FYI people I wrote this in 2007 and yes now that I look back at it I do realize some of it is poorly written. But it was my first work of fan fiction and I was inspired so Please give me a break. I do value and appreciate your reviews/opinions and glad you are honest, but just remember I was young and didn't know too much about writing fan fiction. As this was going to be a fan fic, but I decided to make it into a one-shot instead. **

1:

Jake can you come over?

THE OTHER SIDE OF MILEY

Jake And Miley have been dating for a Year now. It is Summer And they are both going into 10th grade.

Friday Night

Miley calling Jake on the phone: "Hey Jake can you come over?"

Jake: "Sure, you want me to comeover now?"

Miley: "Yeah"

Jake: "Ok see ya in a few"

Miley: "K Bye"

Jake: "Bye Miles"

3 minutes later

Ding-Dong

Miley: That must be Jake

Jake at the door: Hey Baby

Miley: Hey Jakey Come on in

Jake: Where's your dad and Jackson?

Miley: Oh They went on a liitle Trip They just left tonight and won't be back until Tuesday

Jake: Ok So what are we gonna do?

Miley: Come on Jake I'll show you

Jake follows Miley upstairs to her room

Jake: Ok why are we here?

Miley: Just sit down on the bed, I'll be out here in a few minutes

Miley Goes in her Hannah closet


	2. The Other Side of Me

Miley: Finally the day has come I hope he feels the same way. 

Miley starts to undress but leaves her bra and panties on, then she puts on one of her robes.

She opens the doors to her Hannah closet and walks out and starts singing The Other Side Of Me but with different words.

The other side

the other side

the other side of me

By day, I play

the part in every way

of simple sweet, calm and collected

Pretend to Jake

I'm just a normal girl

It Can make me feel disconnected

Feel like a star

A super goddess

sometimes it's hard to seperate

(got too much on my plate)

Chorus

If you could see

the other side of me

i'm just like anybody else, can't you tell

i hold the key

to both realities

the girl that i want you to know

who i'm about to show

the other side...the other side

i want you to see

the other side...the other side

the other side of me

and then miley takes off her robe

Jake: Wow

Miley: so what do you think

Jake: it was it was just wow

Miley coming towards jake

MIley: Jake i think we're ready, well at least i'm ready

Jake: to have sex?

Miley: yeah. why aren't you ready?

Jake: oh hell ya i am it's just that

Miley: What?

Jake: I don't want to get you pregnant, and unfortanately i have no condoms with me right now

Miley: don't worry jake i got you some

miley throws him a box of condoms

Miley: go in my Hannah closet and put one on. but when you come out just be in ur undies and ur shirt kay?

Jake: ok

Jake goes in her hannah closet and thinks to himself: wow i've never seen miley act like this i've never seen this side of her wow i can' believe it we are gonna do it! finally a dream come true!

Miley on the bed thinkin to herself: wow i hope jake can stay here till monday night i can't wait

then she does a seductive pose on the bed waiting for Jake to come out

Jake coming out of the coloset

Jake: Wow Miley You look really sexy

Miley: Thanks

Jake: I'm so Ready

Miley: Me too


	3. Miley & Jake Go ALL THE WAY!

Then Jake goes up to Miley and starts kissing her passionately. Miley starts to take off his shirt, and jake starts to take off her bra.

Jake: What the heck how do you take this thing off, does it snap in front or back?

Miley: front, here let me take it off 4 ya

Miley unsnaps her bra and slips it off

Jake: Wow!!! Miley??

Miley: Yeah Jake??

Jake: Are you a virgin

Miley: Ya are you?

Jake: yeah

Then Jake starts touching and playing with Miley's boobs

Jake: Miley what size are your boobs??

Miley: They are a size B

Jake: oooo I likey they are so beautiful

jake starts kissing and sucking miley's boobs

Now Jake and Miley are both topless. Miley starts to take off his boxers, when jake does the same thing too, starts to take off her undies

Now both totally naked Miley takes Jake's cock and helps it's way in her pussy, once inside Miley starts french kissing Jake and being all wild

Jake starts going in and out slowly not wanting to hurt Miley knowing this is her 1st time and his too

But then Miley says: Faster, faster Jake go faster please

Jake: r u sure?

Miley: yes i'm sure, you can do whatever you want to me i'm all yours

so then jake starts going faster in and out and then after awhile Miley let's out a scream

Jake: omg Miley are you ok did i hurt you?

Miley: no, No you didn't hurt me your doing a great job. the reason why i think i screamed is cause i think you just gave me an orgasm

with hearing this Jake just got really hard and really horny.

then jake says: well since your all mine do you u mind if i like rape you??

Miley: no do whatever you want to me.

jake: ok get ready miley cause your gonna have a lotta fun

Miley: k i'm ready go

Then Jake takes Miley starts kissing her all over her body. starts kissing her on the mouth then works his way down to her pussy, he starts licking, kissing, sucking on it for a long time. Then Miley Lets out another scream. then jake pulls himself away from miley takes off his condom and then starts cumming all around her stomach

Miley: ooh that feels warm man i wish you could do that inside of me i would totally love it if you would but then i would get pregnant

Jake: well i do really wanna do it inside of you too. how bout next time we do it you take the pill

Miley: omg that reminds me you can cum inside me, i already took the pill b4 you came over here

Jake: Really

Miley: yeah

So with that Miley takes Jakes penis and thrusts it inside her then Jake starts cumming inside her then Miley starts moaning and groaning Jake's name

saying: ooo jake. oh jake, jake, jake, jake, JAKE

with that it starts making jake really horney and he starts going in and out of miley while doing that they are totally making out

it is 1:30 a.m. Jake came over at 8:00 p.m.

with that after a while they get tired and it is 2:00 a.m.

Miley: Hey Jake i'm tired can we go to sleep

Jake: You can i'm not. is it ok if i keep fucking you?

Miley: Yeah. oh and would you like to stay with me till monday night??

Jake: hell ya

Miley: Kay Night

Jake: Night Baby

So then Jake turns off the light and Miley starts to go to sleep. and jake keeps fucking Miley but going in and out of her slowly. after awhile he gets tired too and falls asleep with his cock inside Miley


End file.
